On ne dit rien !
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque le colonel se montre imprudent et se fait tirer dessus ? C'est un slash McShep


Auteur : Arthemisdu44

Titre : On ne dit rien !

Disclaimer : Le truc habituel, les personnages de Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartienne pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

Pairing : McShep, évidemment.

Blablabla : Oui, je suis presque une revenante, depuis le temps que je n'ai rien poster. Mais, je n'avais pas trop eu le temps. Je suis en train de me regarder les 5 saisons d'Atlantis à suivre et au moment où j'ai écrit cette fic, j'étais au milieu de la saison 3. Il y a donc toujours Elizabeth et Carson. Pour changer, c'est du slash ^_^, et du McShep évidement.  
C'est un oneshot assez long, mais j'ai été très inspirée...

Voili voilou…bonne lecture.

* * *

POV Sheppard

Quand on fait partie de l'expédition Atlantis et qu'on fait parti des explorateurs, on peut tomber sur deux types de missions : les missions « normales », où on cherche soit un ZPM, soit des armes, soit à savoir si les quelques peuples qu'on a sauvé sont bien installés et s'ils n'ont pas besoin de quelque chose. Il y a aussi les missions de routines. A peu de choses près, elles sont exactement comme les normales, mais il y a toujours quelque chose qui dérape à un moment. Et certaines équipes ont cette malchance chronique de tomber très régulièrement sur les missions de routine. Et évidement, moi, je suis le leader de celle qui à toujours les missions de routine. Encore aujourd'hui, Elizabeth nous a demandé d'aller voir si le peuple de Jamus se portait bien.

Au début, rien à dire. Tout le monde nous accueille à bras ouverts, nous offre l'hospitalité et le couvert. Comme d'habitude, il n'y a que Teyla pour vraiment s'intéresser à leur vie, mais on tient bon et après trois « tournées d'inspection », on peut repartir. On retourne au jumper sans problème, on va dans l'espace sans plus de problème. On ouvre la porte et on ne remarque rien. Elle a seulement décidé de faire des choses étranges et ce n'est pas à Atlantis qu'elle nous envoie, mais sur une planète inconnue et passablement hostile. Hostile parce que Ronon est toujours sur ces gardes. Et aussi parce que je me suis fait tirer dessus parce quelque chose que personne n'a vu. Et comme si le fait d'être chassé par un truc invisible ne suffisait pas, McKay avait décidé de tomber dans les pommes. Évidemment, contrairement à moi, il n'avait pas de vrai bonne raison d'être évanoui, mais Rodney était Rodney et je ne parvenais pas à lui en vouloir alors qu'on avait besoin de lui pour réparer le Jumper. Parce que ça aurait été beaucoup trop simple s'il n'y avait eu que la porte à avoir un problème.

Me sentant de moins en moins bien, ce qui est peu étonnant quand on sait que j'ai une balle dans le ventre, j'ordonne vaguement à Teyla et Ronon de rester avec nous et d'aider Rodney une fois qu'il serait réveillé. La jeune femme me regarde étrangement mais il fait subitement tout noir. J'ai dût tomber dans les pommes, moi aussi.

Fin de POV

Rodney McKay se réveilla subitement en s'asseyant d'un coup. Il se demande d'abord où il était, les derniers évènements étant un peu flous. Puis, Teyla s'approcha de lui en demandant comment il allait et il vit John Sheppard dans les vapes derrière elle et surtout torse nu et un bandage imbibé de sang lui couvrant une partie de ventre. Immédiatement, il se rappela tout les évènements et se mit debout sans répondre à la jeune femme.

- Où est le jumper ?

- On l'a laissé près de la porte. Il a soudain cessé de marcher, vous vous souvenez.

- Où est Ronon ?

- Je suis là.

- Il faut qu'on y retourne. Il faut le réparer et retourner sur Atlantis.

- Même si on répare le jumper, la porte a aussi un problème, lui dit Teyla.

- Une fois le jumper remit en route, on y sera mieux protéger qu'ici. Il y a un mec invisible qui nous tire dessus je vous rappelle.

- On s'en était rendu compte. Même si le jumper remarche, on peut pas déplacer Sheppard.

- Si le jumper remarche, on viendra le chercher. Vous venez avec moi, Ronon.

- C'est Sheppard qui donne les ordres.

- Capitaine Kirk est inconscient.

- Capitaine Kirk ?

- Laissez-tomber. On y va, on répare le jumper, on récupère Sheppard, on répare la porte et on rentre.

- Bon plan !

- Et si vous n'arrivez pas à réparer le jumper, ou la porte ?

- Teyla, votre confiance en moi me touche beaucoup. Restez donc à surveiller Sheppard sans vous poser de question, on revient vous chercher.

Si Teyla était vexée par la réflexion, elle ne lui dit rien. Elle savait qu'il était important de préserver l'amour-propre de Rodney McKay pour leur survie à tous. Enfin, surtout celle de Sheppard dans l'immédiat.

Après ce qui sembla être une heure pour les deux explorateurs, parce que l'un ne faisait que se plaindre et l'autre ne le supportait plus, McKay et Ronon retrouvèrent le vaisseau, à un quart d'heure de marche, et la porte un peu plus loin. L'astrophysicien s'occupa d'abord du jumper. Il mit moins de cinq minutes à trouver le problème – il manquait un cristal de contrôle, sûrement volé par un des garnements qui les avait suivit jusqu'au jumper au moment de partir – par contre, il mit presque une heure à trouver comment dériver l'énergie pour le refaire voler sans prendre sur l'occulteur et le DHD. L'occulteur pour les protéger du tireur invisible et le DHD pour bidouiller tranquillement la porte sans avoir à sortir.

- J'ai fini !

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Évidemment que je suis sûr. On va chercher Sheppard et Teyla et on, enfin, je vais essayer de réparer la porte.

- Vous ne pouvez pas essayer maintenant ?

- Si elle ne marche pas, l'occulteur nous protégera. Et Teyla et Sheppard sont toujours dehors.

- Bon plan !

Après avoir réussit à mettre le jumper en route, évité les arbres tout en ne volant pas droit du tout, ils retrouvèrent les deux atlantes en autant de temps que lorsqu'ils avaient été à pied.

Teyla leur résuma ce qu'il s'était passé pour eux, soit pas grand-chose, hormis un bruit suspect et la reprise de conscience du colonel pendant une dizaine de minutes. Ce dernier était de nouveau dans les vapes et au vu du sang qu'il y avait autour de lui, il ne semblait plus lui en rester beaucoup. Ronon étant Ronon, il ne fut pas très douillet en ramenant son « chef » dans le jumper, ce qui eu le mérite, ou non, de le réveiller.

Ils retournèrent rapidement auprès de la porte et Teyla composa l'adresse d'Atlantis avant de lancer un appel. Comme ils le craignaient, bien qu'ils aient composé le bon code, le vortex n'atteignait pas la bonne porte. McKay reprocha alors rapidement à Sheppard qu'il l'empêchait de réfléchir et Sheppard lui criait qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose pour le déranger. Au bout de deux heures, McKay avait piqué les cristaux du DHD « terrestre » et les bidouillait avec ceux du jumper, tout en continuant de se disputer avec Sheppard. Ronon pensait sérieusement à les tuer tous les deux.

- Il va bientôt faire nuit et nous n'avons aucunes provisions, les prévint Teyla. Je vais voir si je peux en trouver.

- Je viens avec vous.

- Bon plan, Ronon. Soyez prudent.

- Évidemment, Sheppard. Ne mourrez pas le temps qu'on soit partit.

- Vous n'allez pas me laisser tout seul avec lui ?

- Si Rodney, parce qu'ils ne vont pas partir en solitaire. Il y a toujours un mec invisible et ce serait suicidaire. Et vous, vous devez réparer la porte.

McKay marmonna quelque chose et les deux pégasiens partirent à la recherche de nourritures, armes chargés au maximum, enfin sur paralyseur puissant pour Ronon, sur ordre de Sheppard.

Durant les dix minutes qui suivirent leur départ, aucun mot ne fut échangé, sauf quand McKay s'était cogné la tête contre le tableau de commande. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il eut fini qu'il s'inquiéta du silence de Sheppard. Avant de vérifier s'il avait bien tout réparé, il alla auprès de lui.

- Sheppard, vous allez bien ?

- Pas tellement, j'ai une balle dans le ventre, répliqua Sheppard dans un souffle.

- Je crois avoir réparé la porte.

- Chouette, je vais pouvoir dormir un peu.

- Euh, je ne pense pas qu'il le faudrait.

- Je sais.

- Continuez à me parler. Vous ne me disputez même pas alors que je n'ai pas dit que j'étais sûr de moi. Sheppard ? Colonel ? JOHN !

McKay paniqua en voyant le corps de Sheppard glisser lentement et surtout inconscient. Il sortit du jumper en cherchant Teyla et Ronon et ne les voyant pas revenir, il retourna auprès du colonel. Il regarda autour de lui en réfléchissant, puis il eut la bonne idée de vérifier son pouls : toujours présent mais furieusement trop faible. Poussant sa recherche plus loin, il vérifia également s'il respirait. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. McKay paniqua encore plus, si c'était possible, puis se remit à regarder autour de lui. Et voyant qu'il n'y avait absolument rien pour l'aider dans l'immédiat, il se décida à lui faire du bouche-à-bouche. N'étant pas particulièrement motivé pour le faire, il se lança en fermant les yeux et il compta. Il dût recommencer trois fois avant que l'improbable ne se produise : Sheppard la plaqua subitement sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Trop surpris, McKay se laissa d'abord faire avant de s'écarter subitement.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il vous prend, colonel ? Sheppard ?

Le dit Sheppard était totalement inconscient et pas vivant encore très longtemps à en juger la tête qu'il avait. McKay se demanda un instant ce qu'il était censé faire, puis des bruit venant de l'extérieur le sortirent de sa contemplation. Il prit la première arme qui lui arriva sous la main, le P90 de Sheppard, et la pointa sur la porte du jumper. Il ne retint pas son soupir de soulagement en voyant Teyla entrer, et il commença à baisser l'arme, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Ronon entrer avec un homme inconscient dans les bras. L'arme reprit sa position initiale.

- C'est bon, il est inconscient, marmonna le Satédien.

- Rodney, vous avez réparé la porte ? Parce que le colonel ne va vraiment pas bien.

- Quoi ? Ah oui, la porte. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'essayer mais je crois bien avoir réussis à la réparer.

- Vous croyez ?

- J'en suis sûr, Ronon. Je vais composer le code.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il composa l'adresse d'Atlantis et attendit anxieusement que le vortex s'ouvre. Une fois fait, il lança un appel à Weir. Et cette dernière lui répondit. Rodney poussa un deuxième soupir et lui annonça qu'ils avaient besoin de Carson au plus vite car il avait un blessé grave. Ils passèrent la porte, McKay tellement accroché au tableau de commande qu'il en avait les jointures ultra blanche, mais en même temps, il redoutait toujours quand c'était lui qui devait conduire le jumper à travers la porte. Mais ils arrivèrent sans difficulté sur Atlantis. Sheppard fut directement conduit à l'infirmerie, et leur prisonnier en prison. Weir les envoya également à l'infirmerie, car même si Beckett était déjà très occupé avec Sheppard, ce n'était pas le seul médecin. Et elle leur annonça que le débriefing se ferait lorsque le colonel serait réveillé. Et bien que sauvé de justesse par le meilleur médecin de deux galaxies réunit, il mit trois jours à se réveiller.

- Alors, que s'est-il donc passé ? demanda Weir en fixant l'équipe SGA1.

- La porte ne nous a pas envoyé au bon endroit, répondit Ronon.

- Ca, on avait remarqué. La porte par laquelle vous êtes revenus est la seule qui marche bien, d'ailleurs. Une fois cette réunion finie, Rodney, vous irez aider Radek à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Il y a encore quatre équipes en exploration, dont celle du major Lorne qui se trouve sur la trajectoire d'un vaisseau ruche Wraith. Hormis le disfonctionnement de la porte, il s'est passé quoi sur cette planète ?

- Quand on est arrivé sur cette planète, le jumper s'est brusquement arrêté. Alors, on est sortit pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une quelconque source d'énergie qui faisait dysfonctionné les cristaux. En fait, il s'avère que c'est un des gamins de P3X-429 qui avait piquer un des cristaux et le jumper a pallier le manque d'énergie juste pour le passage de la porte.

- Merci, Rodney. Mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi ni comment le colonel s'est fait tirer dessus et n'avait pas son gilet part-balle.

- Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie sur l'appareil des anciens, et comme on est allié depuis un moment avec le peuple de P3X-429, je n'avais pas mis mon gilet. Et comme la porte et le jumper se sont soudain mit à tout faire de travers, je n'ai pas pensé à le remettre.

- C'est bien les militaires, ça. Toujours avec des armes, mais jamais avec une protection, marmonna McKay.

- Je vous entends !

- Comment se-fait-il que vous vous soyez fait tirer dessus ?

- L'homme était invisible. Même Ronon ne l'avait pas sentit. Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

- J'ai interrogé cet homme. Il dit être un genii. Carson m'a promit que vous seriez sur pied dans une semaine…

- Dans si peu de temps ? S'étonna McKay.

- J'ai dit sur pied. Vos missions seront suspendues jusqu'à ce que Carson me donne son feu vert. Dans une semaine, donc, j'enverrai un message à Ladon, et je veux que vous et le colonel Sheppard soyez avec moi. Vous avez donc une semaine, Rodney, pour réparer le réseau des portes.

- C'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe.

- Rodney…

- Oui, oui, je sais. Je vais tout de suite me mettre au travail.

Cette semaine parut longue pour beaucoup de personne. Sheppard, d'abord, qui n'avait strictement rien à faire à l'infirmerie et n'avait donc aucune raison de ne pas faire tout ces rapports en retard, McKay parce qu'il estimait ne travailler qu'avec des incompétents, les scientifiques qui ne supportait plus le caractère irascible de leur chef, et Ronon, qui avait encore moins de chose à faire que Sheppard. Teyla était allé rendre visite à son peuple sur le continent, et Weir étant chef de l'expédition, elle n'avait pas de quoi s'ennuyer.

La veille de l'ultimatum de Weir, McKay trouva la solution au problème de la porte. Un virus envoyer par les Wraiths avait fait dysfonctionner les portes de la galaxie de Pégase, mais Rodney étant Rodney, il avait fini par trouver un anti-virus. Ronon s'était porté volontaire pour porter secours à l'équipe du major Lorne et bien lui en pris. Si quelqu'un d'autres y avait été, personne ne serait revenu et il n'y aurait pas quinze Wraiths de moins dans la galaxie. Grâce à son intervention, l'équipe SGA2 revenait presque en un seul morceau. Lorne avait une vilaine bosse et Parish une belle entorse. Sheppard, s'il avait été assez en forme, aurait sauté sur place, tellement il était impatient de sortir de l'infirmerie et vexé de ne pas avoir pu porter secours aux militaires sous son commandement. Mais Carson tint bon : le colonel ne put sortir de l'infirmerie qu'à midi tapante, le lendemain. Il avait perdu une heure car il s'était montré désagréable avec le médecin, et il ne faut jamais mettre un écossais en colère, surtout quand l'écossais en question était médecin en chef, têtu comme une mule, vouait un amour sans limite à sa mère et s'appelait Carson Beckett. Si Sheppard ne l'avait pas encore bien comprit, maintenant, il était bien au courant.

Ladon Radim arriva en cours d'après-midi, accompagné par seulement deux de ses soldats. Il voulait montrer qu'il était en tout point différent de Kowen et Kolia et pour le moment, les atlantes n'avaient effectivement rien à lui reprocher. Ils discutèrent longuement, avant que Weir n'accepte qu'il rencontre le prisonnier. Radim leur confirma qu'il s'agissait bien d'un Genii, mais qu'il était aux ordres de Kolia. Lorsqu'il avait vu Sheppard débarquer, il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de le tuer. Il s'excusa du comportement de l'homme, même s'il n'y était manifestement pour rien. Quand à la technologie utilisée pour qu'il soit invisible, c'était un prototype de protection fabriqué quand Kowen était au pouvoir. Mais comme l'objet émettait des radiations dangereuses pour l'homme, les recherches avaient été abandonnées avec l'arrivée de Radim. Pour montrer sa bonne foi, il autorisa Weir à garder l'objet et à le modifier pour en faire un atout. McKay refusa de s'en occuper, et ce fut donc Zelenka qui récupéra le projet. Le soir même, il était repartit, avec le prisonnier. Sheppard et Ronon avaient été contre le fait que le prisonnier soit emmener par Radim, mais Sheppard s'était fait envoyer promener parce qu'il avait manqué de prudence, et Ronon voulait toujours garder les prisonniers. Weir leur laissa la soirée de libre, en tout cas pour Ronon, Teyla et McKay. Sheppard étant privé de voyages intersidéraux pendant une période indéterminée, les deux pégasiens avaient été affectés provisoirement à une autre équipe et l'astrophysicien travaillerait dans son labo.

Un peu éprouvé par cette journée où pourtant rien de grave ne s'était passé, Sheppard décida d'aller se détendre quelque instant sur le balcon est de la cité. C'était un peu son balcon, et il savait que presque personne ne venait là. Sauf que lorsqu'il arriva, il vit qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un de présent. Peu désireux de le déranger, il voulu faire demi-tour mais il avait été repéré.

- Sheppard !

- McKay !

- Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire là ?

- La même chose que vous, sans doute. J'avais dans l'idée de regarder un peu l'océan avant d'aller me coucher.

- Euh…vous allez bien ?

- Ca fait une semaine que vous m'évitez et maintenant, vous me demandez comment je vais ?

- Je ne vous ais pas évité, j'étais très occuper.

- Radek aussi était très occuper, et il a réussi à venir me voir une fois. Et aujourd'hui, vous avez tout fait pour qu'on ne se retrouve pas seuls tous les deux. J'en déduis donc que vous voulez m'éviter. Je ne vais donc pas vous imposer ma présence plus longtemps et allez me coucher.

- Mais c'est vous qui avez commencé.

- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fais qui aurait pu froisser votre égo ?

- Vous m'avez embrassé !

- Ah bon…

- Vous ne vous en rappeler pas ?

- Si, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il s'agissait simplement de ça.

- Simplement de ça ? Vous avez perdu la tête ou quoi ? Vous m'avez embrassé, bordel.

- Eh bien, si ça vous dérange tant que ça, imaginez que c'était la dernière faveur d'un condamné.

- Vous n'êtes pas mort.

- En effet. Peut-être parce que vous m'avez sauvé. Je ne vous ai pas remercié pour ça, d'ailleurs.

- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

- De quoi ? De ne pas vous avoir remercié ?

- Non, pourquoi m'avez-vous embrasser ?

- Je ne sais pas. Si je recommence, je le saurais peut-être.

- Jamais de la vie. Vous voulez ma mort ou quoi ?

- Je plaisantais, Rodney. Bonne nuit.

Avant que McKay n'est le temps d'ajouté quelque chose, Sheppard avait disparu. L'astrophysicien ne savait pas quoi penser de cette rencontre étrange. Le militaire avait paru blessé par sa remarque et il s'était tout bonnement enfui avait qu'il ne puisse lui poser la moindre question. Mais il n'était pas le meilleur scientifique des deux galaxies réunit pour rien. S'assurant que tout le monde dormait, ou presque, il sortit en catimini du balcon et alla dans son labo, bien que Weir lui ait interdit pour la soirée. Il récupéra son ordinateur et après quelques minutes à se débattre avec les pare-feux et autres systèmes de sécurité, il parvint à entrer dans l'ordinateur de Weir. Avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet, sûrement par appréhension de se qu'il allait découvrir, il regarda quelques dossiers, notamment sur ce qui le concernait. Weir hésitait manifestement entre lui lancer des fleurs et le maudire pour la fin de ces jours. Auto-satisfait du travail qu'il faisait et qu'il savait maintenant reconnu, il se plongea dans les dossiers pour lesquels il était venu, soit ceux de Sheppard. La plupart concernait son séjour sur Atlantis et il ne l'intéressait guère. Il remonta plus loin dans le temps, lors de son séjour en Afghanistan notamment. Et ce qu'il apprit aurait pu le faire tomber sur les fesses s'il n'était déjà pas assis. Que Weir n'est rien dit montrait qu'elle n'y accordait pas d'importance, mais elle se fichait des règles de l'armée comme de sa première chaussette. Pour un militaire, par contre, ce genre de chose avait beaucoup, mais beaucoup d'importance. McKay se prit la tête. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit, avec son imagination un peu trop débordante.

En effet, il ne dormit pas très bien cette nuit là, et à en juger la tête de certains membres, il n'avait pas été le seul. Weir ne dormait jamais beaucoup, tout comme Carson. Lorne avait eu un mal de tête pas possible, et à en croire la tête de Sheppard, sa nuit n'avait pas été sans douleur non plus. Durant la semaine qui suivit, ce ne fut plus au tour de McKay d'éviter Sheppard, mais à Sheppard d'éviter McKay. Et l'astrophysicien ne semblait pas être le plus peiné. Déjà, il avait de quoi se changer les idées, et moins il voyait le colonel, moins il pensait à lui. Par contre, Sheppard était littéralement désœuvré, avait toujours une douleur lancinante dans le ventre, malgré les calmants de Carson. De ce fait, le colonel était désagréable avec tout le monde, presque tout le temps. Et le seul qui échappait à sa mauvaise humeur peu commune faisait subir à ces collègues sa mauvaise humeur continuelle. Exaspérée, Weir finit par les convoquer tout les deux et les disputa copieusement pour leur caractère de cochon. Sheppard tenta la parade « je suis blessé et je n'ai rien à faire », mais la chef de l'expédition lui répliqua qu'il aurait dû faire beaucoup plus attention. McKay tenta « je ne peux pas travailler avec des incompétents pareils », mais là non plus, ça ne fonctionna pas. Les deux chefs de leurs services respectifs recommençant à se chamailler comme deux gamins, Weir les prévint : le premier d'entre eux qui disputait sans raison apparente un des membres l'expédition, ils seraient tous les deux envoyés sur un coin isolé du continent. Si Sheppard était interdit de voyages interstellaires, il n'était pas interdit de jumper, ni de séjour chez les athosiens.

Les habitants d'Atlantis vécurent en paix pendant deux jours. Puis, McKay ne put s'empêcher de disputer Zelenka pour avoir oublier une énième formule, qui n'était finalement pas si primordiale que ça. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Weir pour les mettre tout les deux dans un jumper, Lorne aux commandes, elle a les surveiller. En moins d'une heure, ils furent sur le continent, dans un lieu où les athosiens ne venaient que toutes les trois semaines. Bien qu'un poil austère, la petite maison qu'il y avait de construite avait de quoi les sustenter pendant plus d'un mois. Sur ordre de Weir, Lorne les jeta proprement dehors, en ayant l'air peiné lorsqu'il fallu ordonner à son chef qu'il devait quitter les lieux immédiatement. McKay lâcha une série de juron canadien tandis que le jumper s'envolait au loin. Sheppard, plus pragmatique, alla plutôt voir le confort de leur « maison », parce que d'après ce qu'il avait compris, Weir ne viendrait pas les chercher tant que les athosiens ne seraient pas arrivé ici. Et selon les dires de Teyla, cela ne se passerait pas avant au moins deux semaines. Il inspecta rapidement les lieux pour ressortir et découvrir McKay toujours en train d'insulter le ciel.

- Vous bougez beaucoup la nuit ?

- Hein ? C'est quoi cette question ?

- On n'a qu'un lit, alors je voulais juste savoir si vous bougiez beaucoup la nuit.

- Il est hors de question que je dorme avec vous.

- D'accord.

- Évidemment que…c'est tout ?

- C'est tout quoi ?

- D'habitude, vous m'auriez disputé pour vous avoir contredit, et là, vous me dîtes simplement que vous êtes d'accord.

- Je n'ai pas la tête à me disputer avec vous, McKay. Je vais chercher à manger, la réserve de nourriture n'est pas très loin.

- Vous me laissez tout seul ici ?

- Oui, vous n'avez rien à craindre. C'est la terre des Athosiens, et ils vous connaissent tous.

- Mais…vous êtes blessé.

- Il fallait y penser avant de nous envoyer tous les deux ici. Allez dans la cabane, il fera meilleur.

McKay fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre ce que voulait dire Sheppard : il était en train de claquer des dents. L'hiver arrivait sur le continent, et les soirées se faisaient froides. Voyant le colonel déjà bien parti, il alla voir leur logement pour au moins deux semaines. Aucune technologie, même toute petite. Il allait s'ennuyer à mourir. Mais le confort semblait parfait, avec salle de bain avec eau courante et chaude, chambre séparé du salon-cuisine. S'il ne se savait pas dans une autre galaxie et que la maisonnette ressemblait un peu moins à un vieux chalet, il se serait cru de retour au Canada.

Sheppard ne mit pas longtemps à revenir. McKay bouda d'abord ce qu'il avait eu la bonté de cuisiner, mais sa peur de tomber en hypoglycémie fut plus forte et finalement mangea ce que lui présenta le colonel. Et il devait avouer que le militaire cuisinait comme un dieu, si les dieux existaient et savaient cuisiner, évidemment. Par contre, s'il trouva sa cuisine délicieuse, il l'abandonna complètement au moment de faire la vaisselle. Avant que Sheppard n'ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit, McKay s'était enfermé dans la chambre (enfin enfermé est un grand mot, parce qu'il n'y a pas de serrure) en laissant le colonel faire le reste. Mais n'étant pas non plus dénué de toute conscience, il se réveilla en pleine nuit avec un immense sentiment de culpabilité. Ce sentiment grandit encore plus quand il vit qu'il était tout seul dans la chambre et qu'il était déjà minuit passé (merci les montres lumineuses). Sur la pointe des pieds, il sortit de la chambre et découvrit son coéquipier assis devant les flammes, une tasse fumante entre les doigts et avec seulement son uniforme de militaire pour lui tenir chaud. Mu par un soudain instinct, il pose la couverture sur les épaules de l'homme et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Vous ne dormez pas ? S'étonna Sheppard.

- Vous non plus. Tout va bien ?

- Vous vous inquiéter pour moi maintenant ?

Un peu vexé, McKay ne répondit pas. Mais il savait qu'il le méritait. Trifouillant ces mains comme lui seul savait le faire, il décida de se jeter à l'eau.

- Est-ce que vous êtes gay ?

- Non.

La réponse était claire, nette et précise, mais elle ne la satisfaisait pas. Il voulu demander autre chose, mais le colonel le devança.

- Vous avez lu mon dossier.

- C'est vous qui aviez commencé.

- Embrassé un homme est une raison suffisante pour regarder dans son passé ?

- Euh…non.

Un long silence s'installa, seulement dérangé par le craquement des flammes qui faisait office de chauffage. Très vite, McKay commença à avoir froid, mais il ne dit rien. Jusqu'à ce que Sheppard lui remit le drap sur le dos.

- Vous devriez le garder.

- Il ne s'est rien passé.

- Pardon ?

- En Afghanistan, il ne s'est rien passé. Ça ne les a pas empêché de me cataloguer. Si je fais parti de l'expédition, c'est uniquement parce que l'armée ne voulait pas m'avoir dans les pattes.

- Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas gay ?

- Vous m'avez demandé si je l'étais, je vous ai répondu non. Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis insensible à la gente masculine. C'est bien vous qui m'appelez capitaine Kirk, il me semble.

- Pourquoi me dites-vous qu'il ne s'est rien passé ?

- Vous avez lu mon dossier, vous devriez savoir.

- Mais je ne comprends pas. Vous l'avez quand même sauvé ce type, pourquoi est-ce que l'état-major vous envoie balader comme ça ?

- Peut-être parce que j'ai un moment d'égarement et que le type que j'ai sauvé, comme vous dîtes, n'a pas eu la bonté de me remercier en se taisant.

- Vous l'avez embrassé ?

- A vrai dire, je lui faisais du bouche-à-bouche. C'est lui qui a commencé mais il était colonel, et moi à peine lieutenant. Parce que je l'avais sauvé, je suis passé major, mais sinon, personne ne m'aurait cru si j'avais dit que je n'avais rien fait.

- Ca me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, cette histoire.

- Moquez-vous si vous voulez. Vous voulez du café ?

- Pardon ?

- Je vous demandais si vous vouliez du café ?

- Euh, oui, pourquoi pas.

Sheppard commença à se lever mais il s'arrêta à mi-parcours pour se rasseoir en se tenant le ventre. McKay poussa un petit cri très viril avant de se précipiter vers lui.

- Tout va bien ?

- Eh bien, je ne dirais pas ça.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Oh non, vous saignez.

- Comme Carson et Elizabeth n'étaient pas là pour m'interdire de faire tout et n'importe quoi, je suis allé faire un petit footing, tout à l'heure.

- Mais, vous êtes malade, ou quoi ? Vous vous êtes pris une balle dans le ventre et tout ce qu'il vous vient à l'esprit, c'est d'aller courir. Vous voulez y rester ou quoi ?

- Qui sait ?

- Pardon ?

Mais Sheppard n'allait pas lui répondre, il était tombé dans les pommes. Prenant sa respiration, il souleva comme il put le colonel et l'emmena dans le lit. Il vérifia ensuite l'état de santé de son patient et découvrit qu'en plus de s'être rouvert le ventre, il avait un peu de fièvre. Il inspecta la maison de fond en comble, et découvrit dans une armoire tout ce dont un médecin par intérim pouvais rêver. Il prit un pansement, du désinfectant et un antimigraineux et repartit dans la chambre avec tout son « matériel ». Il s'occupa soigneusement de sa blessure, puis voyant que le colonel ne se réveillait pas, laissa un mot à côté du verre d'eau en lui disant que c'était contre le mal de tête. Il ressortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit, après avoir pris trois couvertures, et il s'installa devant le feu pour finir sa nuit.

Le lendemain matin, l'astrophysicien se réveilla avec une odeur de café. Il leva sa tête encore bien endormie et découvrit Sheppard en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, McKay était debout et disputait Sheppard.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Vous devriez rester au lit, alors retournez vous coucher. Et plus vite que ça.

- Qui est-ce qui va faire à manger ?

- Moi, évidemment.

- Et vous savez cuisiner ?

- Euh, non.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Si ça peut vous rassurer, je ne ferais que la cuisine. Le reste du temps, je resterais assis dans ce fauteuil sous votre surveillance, ça vous va ?

- Euh, oui, si vous voulez. Mais vous me dîtes si vous avez besoin d'aide.

- Je vous dirais.

McKay ne savait plus ce qu'il devait répondre au colonel. Aussi ne dit-il rien et se contenta-t-il de regarder Sheppard cuisiner en sifflotant. Et il dût avouer qu'il avait rarement aussi bien manger lors du petit déjeuner. Bien que Sheppard mangea avec lui, aucun mot ne fut échangé, et ce fut ainsi une grande partie de la journée. Mais en fin de compte, ce fut une des journées les plus reposantes qu'ils aient jamais eu. Le soir, ils étaient de nouveau assis devant le feu, chacun ayant sa couverture sur le dos.

- Vous n'avez pas dit grand-chose, aujourd'hui. Il faut que je note ça quelque part.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez dit ça hier soir ?

- Dis quoi ?

- Quand je vous ai demandé, très ironiquement, si vous vouliez y rester, et vous m'avez répondu « qui sait » ?

- Eh bien, je suis un militaire et une quelconque relation autre qu'amicale et professionnelle avec un homme m'est interdite. Et je suis un peu en déprime ces derniers temps.

- Il y a pourtant plein de femmes sur Atlantis.

- Oui, il y a plein de femmes sur Atlantis, mais j'ai envie de me poser maintenant.

- Avec un homme ?

- Oui. J'ai beau passer une bonne partie de mes nuits avec de belles et jolies jeunes femmes, j'ai toujours su que je ne ferais pas toute ma vie avec l'une d'entre elle. Il pourrait y avoir des incompatibilités d'humeur, et je ne veux pas d'enfants.

- Oh !

- Ca aussi, il faut que je l'écrive quelque part.

- De quoi ?

- Vous n'avez rien répliqué, ce qui n'arrive pas très souvent. À cette allure, je vais battre Radek.

- Radek ?

- Il s'est mit en tête de savoir lequel de nous arrivera à vous faire taire le plus souvent. Pour le moment, c'est Ronon qui mène, mais lui, c'est un cas un peu à part. Celui qui gagne fait les corvées pendant une semaine.

- Je suis très heureux d'apprendre ça.

- Oh, vous n'êtes pas le seul à être l'objet de ce genre de pari. Ça va de celui qui fera dire à Ronon le plus de mot, celui qui fera craquer Weir en premier, celui qui arrivera à convaincre Carson de le laisser partir plus tôt, celui qui arrivera à convaincre Lorne de le peindre devant la cité…

- Et vous ?

- Moi ? Ils tentent de savoir où je passe mes nuits lorsque je ne suis pas dans ma chambre. Mais la plupart du temps, je suis seulement sur le balcon est. Je vais rarement dans les quartiers de mes « conquêtes ».

- Je ne vous aurais pas pensé comme ça.

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui cherche à se poser.

- Je suis militaire de carrière, je ne devrais même pas penser à ça. Et comme je sais que le mariage ne marche pas vraiment, je sais que je me trouverais mieux avec un homme.

- Et vous avez trouvé avec qui ?

- Dîtes, vous êtes malade ou vous avez lu mon dossier de bout en bout.

- C'était dans l'en-tête, j'aurais eu du mal à le louper. Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question.

- Je ne cherche pas. Je prends comme je le sens. Pour ce qui s'est passé dans le jumper, j'avais une balle dans le ventre et je ne savais pas trop ce que je faisais.

- Oh !

- Vous êtes vexé ?

- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que je n'aie rien à répondre à ça. Vous avez appris à cuisiner où ?

- Tout seul. Je suis un célibataire endurci et un militaire. Il faut savoir se débrouiller.

- Et votre ex-femme ?

- Je n'étais jamais là, et quand moi j'étais là, elle non. Bon, on va peut-être aller dormir.

- Si vous voulez. Bonne nuit, colonel.

- Vous avez déjà dormis par terre la nuit dernière. Vous pouvez prendre le lit ce soir.

- Non, vous êtes blessé. C'est vous qui en avez besoin.

- C'est un lit deux places, il y a assez de place.

- Euh, je ne préfère pas.

- Comme vous voulez. Je ne vais pas vous manger, vous savez. J'ai compris le message.

- Quel message ? Sheppard ?

McKay trouvait que le colonel prenait la fâcheuse habitude de le planter en plein milieu d'une conversation. Puisqu'il en était ainsi, il n'allait pas le rejoindre. Sauf que contrairement à la veille, il n'était pas très fatigué et le sommeil ne voulait pas arriver. Il eut donc tout le loisir de repenser aux paroles échangées avec son ami. L'astrophysicien se complaint d'abord à croire que tout ce que Sheppard avait dit était véridique. Mais il finit par se rendre compte que ça ne le contentait pas. À chaque fois, lui, scientifique de génie, avait dit une petite phrase qui lui semblait sans importance sur le coup, mais qui avait profondément blessé son ami. Et à bien y réfléchir, lui aussi voulait se poser, et il n'avait pas de préférence particulière, si ce n'est savoir cuisiné et pouvoir supporter son caractère exécrable. Repensant à ce que l'état-major avait fait subir à Sheppard, il se leva d'un bond et alla dans la chambre. Voyant que le colonel dormait, il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il avait mit près de deux heures à discuter avec lui-même. Doucement, il se coucha à côté de son ami et s'endormit tranquillement, heureux d'avoir un matelas sous lui. À moins que ça ne soit autre chose.

Le lendemain matin, Sheppard se réveilla avec une douleur diffuse sur le ventre et un bras au milieu de la poitrine. Quand il identifia le propriétaire du bras, qui au passage s'appuyait sur sa blessure, il sursauta et se retrouva par terre. Il se leva d'un bond en disputant le scientifique qui émergeait doucement.

- Non, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas dormir avec moi.

- J'en avais assez du sol. Et c'est vous qui me l'aviez proposé. Sheppard, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Vous m'avez fait peur, et vous m'avez dormi dessus, répliqua Sheppard en se tenant le ventre.

- Revenez-vous allonger. Je vais chercher de quoi vous soigner.

Si Sheppard voulut répliquer, il ne put pas, car McKay était déjà partit. Aussi décida-t-il qu'il était peut-être préférable de l'attendre allonger sur le lit. Il était à moitié évanoui lorsqu'il revint, mais à moitié seulement, alors il entendit tout ce que lui raconta McKay. Et il eu surtout conscience du baiser qu'il reçu sur le front.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend, ce matin ?

- Quoi ? Je réconforte un blessé. C'est interdit ?

- Depuis quand vous êtes aussi … doux…avec moi ?

- Je ne me suis pas montré très compréhensif, alors je voulais me racheter.

- McKay, ça ne va pas être possible. Quand je disais que je voulais me poser, je parlais de quitter l'armée pour pouvoir vivre tranquillement comme je l'entends.

- Au Canada, les militaires n'ont pas ce genre de problèmes.

- Mais je suis américain, pas canadien, et je dois obéir aux ordres de l'USAF.

- Si je vous embrasse, vous irez mieux ?

- Pardon ?

- C'est que je commence à avoir faim, moi.

- Quoi ? Mais, vous êtes tombé sur la mmpppfff.

La fin de la phrase se termina sur les lèvres de McKay. D'abord passif, Sheppard prit bien vite le contrôle du baiser, qui devint totalement passionné. Ils durent se séparer à cause du manque d'air.

- Wouah ! C'est…surprenant.

- McKay, ça vous prend souvent ?

- Vous n'avez pas aimé ?

- Oh que si, et peut-être un peu trop justement. Vous écoutez quelque chose quand on vous parle? Si on venait à nous surprendre, on serait tous les deux renvoyés d'Atlantis.

- Et alors ?

- Vous seriez près à abandonné votre chère cité ?

- Euh…

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

- Laissez-moi finir. Ceux qui seront assez idiots pour me virer d'Atlantis s'en mordront les doigts et je serais vite rappelé pour sauver ma chère cité. Sauf qu'elle n'est toujours entière pas seulement grâce à moi. Vous y êtes aussi pour quelque chose.

- Oh, il faut que j'écrive ça quelque part.

- Soyez sérieux un peu.

- D'accord, mais évitez d'être trop sérieux dès le premier jour. J'ai beau vouloir me poser, vous faites un peu peur, là.

- Monsieur est compliqué, en plus.

- Je n'ai rien dit, moi. C'est toi qui en train de me demander un truc. Je ne sais même pas quoi, d'ailleurs.

- Toi ?

- Quoi, moi ?

- Non, pas toi. Je veux dire, tu m'as tutoyé.

- Bah, tu es en train de le faire toi aussi. Je vais mieux, tu veux que je fasse la cuisine ?

- Oh, oui.

Sheppard passa alors la journée la plus étrange de sa vie. McKay aussi, mais lui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il passait d'une humeur câline à une humeur catastrophée en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire. Et ce ne fut finalement que le soir, devant ce qui semblait être devenu le petit rituel de la discussion autour d'un feu de cheminé, qu'il se calma enfin. Et cette fois-ci, ils partageaient la même couverture.

- J'ai peur.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué, Rodney. Tu as passé la journée à passer tes nerfs sur moi.

- Mais, je ne suis jamais sortit avec un homme, moi.

- Tu verras, ce n'est pas beaucoup plus compliqué qu'avec une femme. Et en plus, on n'a même pas besoin de demander ce que ton copain aime, il le sait déjà.

- Comment ça, tu n'as pas besoin de demander ce qu'il aime ?

- Au lit !

- Eh, tu vas un peu trop vite pour moi, là !

- Parce que tu crois que je suis en état de te faire quoi que ce soit ? Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça pour au moins les deux semaines qui suivent, si ce n'est plus.

- Oh !

- Tu as l'air déçu. C'est pourtant toi qui viens de me crier dessus que j'allais trop vite.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Enfin, pas que ça. Mais je croyais que tu irais mieux plus vite.

- Je ne pense pas. Les médocs que me donne Carson pour ma blessure me donnent mal à la tête. Alors je ne suis vraiment pas motivé pour te faire une quelconque gâterie. Oh, il faut que je note ça aussi.

- Quoi encore ?

- Je t'ai fais rougir.

- Tu vas finir par gagner à cette allure là.

- On n'est ici que depuis trois jours. Il nous reste au moins une semaine et demie à tuer, si ce n'est plus. C'est sûr que je vais gagner.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que ça se sache, toi avec un autre homme.

- Non, je ne veux surtout pas, mais je trouverais bien un truc à dire. Et puis, c'est seulement des militaires que je me méfie. Ronon et Radek ne diront sûrement rien.

- Et Lorne ?

- Lorne non plus. Je sais qu'il est loyal et vu le boulot que j'ai, je crois bien qu'il est content de n'être que major. Je me méfie surtout de Caldwell et Cavanagh. Surtout de Cavanagh. Il fourre toujours son nez là il ne faut pas.

- C'est vrai, mais hormis un caractère encore plus exécrable que le mien, il n'a rien à se reprocher. On ne peut le renvoyer simplement parce qu'on ne l'aime pas.

- Je sais. Bon, je vais aller me coucher. Tu viens ?

- Oui, j'arrive.

La semaine qui suivit fut douce pour eux. Personne pour les embêter, seuls en pleine nature. Du coup, ils se découvraient lentement. Aussi McKay découvrit vite que Sheppard était friand de baiser, surtout des petits baisers volé au détour d'une activité. Et Sheppard fut content de constater que McKay faisait des efforts sur son caractère. Content de leur première semaine passée ici, ils décidèrent de passer une journée à paresser au lit. Enfin, c'était surtout Sheppard qui paressait, parce qu'à presque midi, il était toujours en train de dormir, au grand dam de McKay, qui commençait à avoir faim. Quand il vit que rien ne parvenait à le réveiller, il se décida à faire lui-même la cuisine. Et à part une vague odeur de brûlé, il estimait avoir réussis son plat. Il l'emmena à Sheppard, qui commençait juste à se réveiller. Pour lui faire plaisir, il gouta au plat, mais au vue de la tête du militaire, McKay sut qu'il l'avait complètement raté.

- Je t'apprendrais, si tu veux.

- Mouais. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais un jour.

- Vous êtes toujours d'un naturel trop pessimiste, Meredith.

- Non, ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je n'aime pas ce prénom.

- Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas. Mais moi, je trouve ça mignon. Alors je t'appellerais comme ça de temps en temps. Et seulement quand on sera tous les deux.

- Bon d'accord, capitaine Kirk.

- Si tu veux. Range-toi, je vais préparer à manger.

- Quelle bonne idée. C'est que je vais bientôt tomber en hypoglycémie, moi.

Avant de sortir du lit, Sheppard se pencha pour l'embrasser. McKay répondit avec grand plaisir, et sans même s'en rendre vraiment compte, se fit bien plus entreprenant. Doucement, il repoussa son colonel sur le lit et se mit au-dessus de lui. Sheppard, en voyant les beaux yeux bleus de son scientifique un peu voilé, il le repoussa un peu, mais pas trop.

- Rodney ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Ah, ça ne me rassure pas trop, ça.

- Chut, laisse-toi faire. J'en aie envie, tu ne vas pas te plaindre.

- Et le déjeuner ?

- Plus tard.

Sheppard tenta de rajouter quelque chose, mais les lèvres de McKay avaient repris possession des siennes. Avec une lenteur presque intenable, le scientifique enleva le t-shirt du militaire et il se mit à embrasser son torse, titillant de temps à autre un téton. Il descendit tout aussi lentement et arriver au niveau du pansement, il sembla faire un mini-blocage, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il devait faire. Il décida de passer outre ce problème temporaire et alla directement en dessous. Le militaire était partout à la fois mais les mains du scientifique lui enlevant son pantalon le ramenèrent soudain à la réalité. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de dire quoi que soit, parce McKay se releva pour retourner l'embrasser en s'allongeant délicatement sur lui. Et il n'était visiblement pas le seul à être excité par le traitement que McKay lui réservait. Sheppard perdit totalement pied.

Le reste de la journée était passé bien trop vite à leur goût. Mais McKay avait oublié qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Ou presque. Il trouvait le colonel John Sheppard très rassasiant. Ils étaient de nouveau devant le feu, Sheppard allongé sur McKay, le contraire n'était pour le moment pas envisageable à cause de sa blessure.

- Je ne te savais pas si entreprenant dans ce domaine, là, murmura Sheppard.

- Moi non plus. Mais tu n'étais pas obliger de me rendre la pareille.

- Ca va. Les médocs m'assomment, mais tu es un très bon stimulant.

- C'est très gentil, ça. Mais tu as vraiment l'air crevé. Tu avais raison, on aurait peut-être dût attendre que tu ailles mieux.

- Je vais mieux, sinon, je serais mort dans le jumper. Mais Carson m'avait interdit tout exercice physique pendant au moins un mois. Et je crois qu'on a fait que ça cet après-midi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un peu fatigué.

- Tu es vraiment très fatigué. Viens, on va se coucher.

- Bonne idée, Meredith.

- J'ai toujours de bonnes idées, capitaine Kirk.

La semaine qui suivit fut un peu plus difficile pour Sheppard. Avec l'hiver et une simple cheminée, il avait attrapé un sacré rhume qui lui faisait souffrir le martyr à chaque fois qu'il éternuait. McKay se promit de disputer copieusement Weir et Carson pour avoir envoyé Sheppard en pleine cambrousse, en hiver et en étant grièvement blesser. Surtout que c'était de sa faute à lui, pas celle du militaire. Certes, s'ils n'avaient pas été contraints de cohabiter là, il ne serait sûrement rien passer entre eux, mais l'état de santé de Sheppard serait meilleur.

Ce fut Halling qui vint à leur rencontre, un peu plus de deux semaines après qu'ils aient été débarqués ici. Lui non plus ne semblait pas très content du fait que Weir ait décidé de les envoyer là alors que l'état de santé du colonel n'était pas au mieux. D'ailleurs, son rhume ne voulait pas se passer, et ça inquiétait beaucoup McKay. Halling prévint Teyla pour que les atlantes viennent les chercher. Et la présence de Carson était conseillée. Évidemment, la jeune femme s'inquiéta immédiatement. Le jumper arriva assez vite, avec à son bord Weir, Carson, Teyla et Lorne, parce que Beckett ne se sentait pas de conduire le jumper. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'y avait que Halling et McKay qui les attendait, Weir se dit qu'elle y avait peut-être été un peu fort sur la sanction. D'ailleurs, Carson se mit à marmonner qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de laisser son patient en pleine nature pendant deux semaines. McKay laissa le soin à Halling d'emmener le médecin auprès de Sheppard tandis que lui disputait copieusement Weir. Il n'avait pas fini lorsque les trois hommes sortirent, Sheppard soutenu par Halling. McKay dût se retenir pour ne pas lui venir en aide. Et ce fut Teyla qui s'en chargea.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Weir.

- Une pneumonie. Sa blessure en elle-même guérit bien, mais il est affaibli et il n'y avait rien ici leurs permettant de soigner un stupide rhume. Je savais bien que je n'aurais jamais dût accepter.

- C'est grave ? demanda McKay.

- Non, elle n'a pas eu le temps de s'aggraver et vous avez su vous occuper de lui avec les moyens du bord. Mais il n'aurait pas fallu que vous restiez deux jours de plus. Il faut rentrer.

- Je peux marcher tout seul, doc.

- Non. Je suis médecin, c'est moi qui donne les ordres. Vous allez tranquillement vous asseoir dans le jumper en laissant les commandes au major Lorne. Et je m'occuperais de vous le temps que Rodney et Teyla continuent de disputer Elizabeth.

- J'aime bien ce programme. Je pourrais participer à la dispute ?

- Si vous n'êtes pas assommer, oui.

Le retour dans le jumper ne fut guère joyeux pour Weir. Elle s'en voulait terriblement et elle ne faisait rien pour faire taire ces compagnons, même si McKay fut bientôt le seul à la disputer. Teyla estimait qu'elle avait comprit et Sheppard était en train somnoler. Weir ne tentait plus de répondre à McKay, celui-ci ayant finalement presque commencé un monologue.

Sur Atlantis, l'accueil fut également froid pour Weir. Ronon se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir plein de sous-entendu qui valait autant que la dispute de Carson, Teyla et McKay réunis, Zelenka jura en tchèque et Lorne dût étouffer un début de rébellion des militaires à cause du mauvais traitement qu'elle avait fait subir à leur chef. Et malheureusement pour elle, l'incident arriva jusqu'aux oreilles du SGC. La diplomate reçu une mise à pied de deux mois. Jusqu'à ce que Sheppard soit de nouveau sur pied, c'était le colonel Caldwell qui dirigerait Atlantis. Et étrangement, Sheppard se remit assez vite de sa pneumonie. Même si Carson le garda enfermé à l'infirmerie pendant deux semaines et demi. Le militaire avait été un peu étonné que Caldwell lui laisse si facilement le bébé. Mais il mit moins de deux heures à comprendre et moins de deux jours à vouloir retourner couler des jours heureux dans l'antre de son écossais préférer. Ce dernier ne lui ayant toujours pas donné l'autorisation de recommencer les voyages interstellaires, il ne pouvait même pas tenter une évasion par la porte. Quelques jours après sa sortie de l'infirmerie, il s'octroya une heure pour manger avec son équipe.

- Quand est-ce qu'elle revient ?

- Qui ?

- Elizabeth, Ronon. Je n'en peux plus. Comment elle fait pour supporter tout ça.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je vous rappelle que c'est à cause d'elle que vous êtes à sa place maintenant.

- Je sais, Teyla. Je me demande d'ailleurs si je ne vais pas réserver le même sort à Kavanagh. Il est insupportable, ce type.

- Vous ne pourriez pas le virer ? demanda McKay.

- Je ne peux pas. Le général O'Neill a été clair : j'assure seulement l'intérim. Je ne peux pas toucher au personnel. Et il a dit que si Elizabeth nous a envoyé dans ce coin perdu, c'est qu'elle avait une bonne raison.

- En fait, vous ne nous avez jamais dit ce que vous aviez fait, sur le continent, remarqua soudain Teyla.

- Oh, eh bien, pas grand-chose. J'ai attrapé un très très vilain rhume. Et je suis resté couché douze jours sur les seize qu'on a passés là-bas.

- Et vous, docteur McKay ?

- Je m'occupais du malade.

- Ce n'est pas très varié.

- Bah en même temps, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, Ronon.

- Vous auriez pu faire du sport.

- Je n'avais pas le droit…

- Vous m'avez déjà vu faire du sport ?

- Je sais qu'il n'y a qu'un lit dans cette maison. Où est-ce que vous dormiez, docteur McKay.

- Bon, j'ai du travail, moi. Zelenka va encore faire des bêtises. Bon appétit.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question, McKay. Dites, il n'a pas été trop insupportable avec vous ? demanda Ronon.

- Moi aussi, j'ai du travail. Et je dois passer voir Carson. Je vous laisse.

Les deux amis regardèrent leur chef s'éclipser presque en courant. Ronon regarda Teyla qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Il se passait des choses étranges depuis quelques jours. Ronon suivit John et Teyla se mit à la recherche de Rodney. Le Satédien retrouva effectivement le chef de l'expédition par intérim à l'infirmerie, en train de discuter avec Carson qui lui prescrivait calmant et vitamines. L'Athosienne eut plus de mal à retrouver le scientifique. Il était en compagnie de Zelenka, qui lui tenait le bras. Aussi discrète que le vent, elle les suivit jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où se trouvait toujours Sheppard. Elle avisa Ronon et le rejoignit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

- Il a fait tomber l'ordinateur sur moi. Regardez tout le sang que je perds. Je vais mourir d'anémie.

- Mais non, Rodney. Ce n'est qu'une petite coupure. Enfin, il va quand même falloir des points de sutures.

- Quoi ?

- Radek, retournez donc rassurer vos coéquipier. Le docteur McKay ne reviendra pas avant demain, sourit Sheppard.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, Radek. Le colonel va devenir très doué dans les pronostics médicaux s'il vient me voir aussi souvent. Vous n'avez rien à faire dans mon infirmerie, alors retournez à vos occupations.

- Et moi ?

- J'ai dit une demi-heure de repos par jour. Et comme je sais que vous ne m'écouterez pas, vous restez ici.

- Ok, doc. Mais si Rodney est là, je ne sais pas si je vais beaucoup me reposer.

- C'est trop gentil. Je vais mourir d'anémie et toi, tu ne penses qu'à te reposer.

- Je crois bien me rappeler que le doc à dit que tu ne mourrais pas, Meredith.

- Chuuuut !

- Rodney, vous êtes mes patients et meilleurs amis. Ne croyez pas que je n'ai rien remarqué.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Je te rappelle que j'ai eu une pneumonie, et que c'est le médecin. Et un bon médecin vérifie la santé de son patient et il a remarqué certaines marques que ni ma blessure ni ma pneumonie ne pouvaient laisser passer.

- Oups. Mais, je croyais que…

- Il n'y a que moi qui suis au courant, Rodney. Et je ne dirais rien. Je ne tiens pas à ce que notre chef militaire soit renvoyé sur Terre.

- Et puis, il pourra nous donner des alibis.

- Pourq…oh !

- Sauf catastrophe, vous avez l'infirmerie pour vous tous seuls pendant une demi-heure. Mais il ne faut pas que ça devienne une habitude.

- Quand Elizabeth sera revenue, on devrait pouvoir se débrouiller tous seuls.

- Oui, mais en attendant qu'elle revienne, vous devriez dormir un peu plus, colonel.

- Je n'ai pas vu Rodney seul à seul depuis qu'on est revenu du continent, Carson.

- Je sais. Ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai faim, moi. Quand je serais de retour, je ne veux voir aucun de vous ici, compris.

- Oui, oui.

Carson avait soudain eu l'impression d'être invisible quand Sheppard était passé devant lui pour enlacer son amant. Il décida qu'il était temps de s'éclipser et ferma l'infirmerie. Il tomba alors que Teyla et Ronon. La première avait un sourire entendu, le deuxième avait toujours la même expression, alors il ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait.

- Nous n'avons rien vu, dit Teyla. N'est-ce pas, Ronon ?

- Non, on n'a rien vu. Euh, pourquoi on n'a rien vu ?

- Le colonel est militaire, répondit Carson. Et selon l'état major, un militaire est un homme viril qui doit combler sa femme.

- Oh, je vois.

- Donc, on ne dit rien, on ne sait rien.

- Bon plan. C'est pour ça que McKay a un grand lit ?

- Non, c'est pour son mal de dos.

Carson accompagna les deux pégasiens au mess, car aucun des deux n'avaient fini son repas. Pendant ce temps, John roucoulait joyeusement dans les bras de Rodney.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi. Pourquoi tu ne viens pas me voir, le soir ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps. Déjà, Kavanagh me poursuit parfois très tard, et toi tu dors, et moi, je dois être levé avant tout le monde. Franchement, je ne sais vraiment pas comment elle fait pour supporter tout ça.

- J'ai vu Ronon à l'entrée de l'infirmerie en arrivant.

- Et toi, tu étais suivit pas Teyla. Ils sont partit en même temps que Carson.

- Ils nous ont entendus, alors.

- Carson va leur expliquer. Je te l'ai dit. Je ne pense pas qu'ils diraient quoi que ce soit. Mais comme Kavanagh est toujours dans mes pattes, je ne viens pas te voir.

- D'accord. Et Lorne ?

- Quoi, Lorne ?

- Bah, tu as dis que s'il était au courant, il ne dirait rien non plus.

- Je suis son supérieur, mais j'ai moi-même des supérieurs. Si le général O'Neill lui ordonnait de parler, il n'aurait pas le droit de ne rien dire. Et je ne veux pas le mettre dans une situation compromettante.

- Donc, on ne dit rien.

- Non, on ne dit rien.

« Le colonel Sheppard et le docteur McKay sont demandés d'urgence en salle de contrôle. Le colonel Sheppard et le docteur McKay sont demandés en salle de contrôle »

- Rodney, dit-moi qu'elle revient bientôt !

- Plus qu'un mois à tenir.

C'est à regret que John quitta les bras de Rodney et qu'ils allèrent à la salle de contrôle, régler un énième problème qui se présentait à eux.

* * *

Voila voila. J'espère que ça vous a plu

A très bientôt...


End file.
